psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Forum:Agenda for Fri meet
New things to think about *Clean up and simplify Main Page? Perhaps move some more stuff over to community channel. *Clarify things for people to do to find their feet. *Clarify Cognitive section. This was all under Experimental to begin with at the minute its confusing. *Work up marketing plan, letters to editors etc. More blogs?, particularly after the start of the new term. *Work on putting up your curriculm so we can see if there are areas we are short on. *Lines under main Nav templates Report back from Harvard * Questions for Gil and the team ** What are the plans for expanding and upgrading the hardware. -'Impressive developments on technical front'*** Issues about server speed and backup. ** What are the plans for duplicating the site on servers in another country? - This has been done ** Whats been the Search Engine advice been? *** Best thing we can do is exchange links with highly ranked psychology sites. ** Whats the business plan? *** Whats the strategic vision? *** Whats happening with branding? - All Unclear *** Marketing? ** How does the advertising work? - Google *** Can we get more control? - Limited possibilities *** Difference between wikia advertising and google advertising? Its all google *** Does Wikia want to handle it in the longrun? -''' No''' * What's best for us? (advertising) ** Relevant adverts, no "free essays here" type ads, any way to screen these? Yes can screen out what we want within reason * Can they set up pages that keep us up to date with whats going on? ** Ask Angela if Wikia can have a daily news page... ** Sannse is working on The Daily Edit, a cross Wiki newspaper type of thing ::-''' this is seen as the solution.' * Talk to them about becoming academic publisher. This is our unique selling proposition to the profession and the grey suits. We offer a way of making the knowledge base free. '''Not a lot of clear support'. * For this we would need: ** Many contributors with Credentials for Peer Reviewing articles ** Contributors prepared to peer review for no salary ** Publish articles as pdfs. ** More bandwidth ** Clear up existing copyright issues ::I spoke with Camaggio who is heading up the wikiversity project and there are things to be thought about here. *Publicity material. **Letters to journal editors - ''Being worked on, please contribute...'' **Letters to heads of societies - As above but with a different slant - '''Being worked on'.'' ** Press release - Wait till after the Wall St Journal article, so we have an external reference.''Still not published yet.' emailed Caroline today and she said it should come out soon''' * Remember that Wikia can help us with PR, legal issues, copyright and plagiarism issues should they arise. Technical questions * Search engine ranking - 3 best things to do ** Include lots of rich key terms text, the Wiki should do this automatically. ** Link exchange (we link you if you link us) with lots of high ranked sites. ** Allow Google software to build a map of the internal site.Need to follow up on this * Upgrading search facility ** Can the search facility search for Text in articles, like on Wikipedia? It appears not at present.John the head techy said he thought it did everything WP did** Build lots of redirects to help people to find relevant pages. * Whats the actual limit to the size of a wiki from a technical point of view? It is functionally limitless in size * Exploring the potential of the software: ** Categories to build our Index for us See forum post on Sorting out the Cats. See WikiEd for site organised by cats. ** Using New IRC channel for live communication. Still need to get our own channel operating ** Using Forums for general discussion about whole project, and discussion pages for individual things ** Using BOTS to do much of the cleaning/template structuring - I need updating as to what is available. Any news on this Internet based Publicity campaign * Blogs - We need personal emails; personal email is better than spam. These people are basically journalists, so rather than try to sell the Wiki to them, I will just link them, explaining why i thought they'd be interested and that if they think its good, please link to US and talk about us on their blog. Mostly Zen (talk) * Forums - As Above * Psy Web Pages - As Above Local work with Uni courses/student Socs/advertising/'getting curriculum up' - I'll do this for Newman as a test run. Mostly Zen (talk) Structuring the wiki *Basic structure is getting there. ** New Navigation Templates - Done, but Job Queue gone up to 33,000! ** New Category structure - ***''Top Levels nearly all done and linked'' ***''structure below needs A LOT OF WORK'' ***''Need an article on structuring the Wiki/Categorising the Wiki'' * How to improve the look of the pages? ** Make sure new users know about user preferences. * How to improve link pages? Working links into text? Chapter headings? *Some of our conventions are not clear **Page titles Capital letter on first word only unless proper name. **Use of page templates for bibliography etc **Use of navigation templates Recruiting new editors From wikipedia and online to start with I'd imagine. We need to think longer term though. I'd imagine we may have about 25 solid contributors by the end of the first year, with about 200 occasional contributors. After we have this, we have more of a basis to branch out and improve the project. **'Inviting prominent names to edit particula areas'. Baddeley and memory. He is public about being interested in making the science public and is influential at the hard science end. **'Contact particular societies and organisations'. Eg MBTI, NLP, Tavistock Clinic people etc asking them to put up the evidence available for their theories and techniques. **Following Jaywins tactic of approaching people who have written interesting papers. I would like to see his emails. Need to think about vita freindly title Any questions, ask Mostly Zen (talk) or User:Lifeartist but be aware that Lifeartist is on holiday for 2 weeks from this date.